The invention relates to a keyholder for removably retaining keys together in a key bundle which consists of a disc-shaped body having a recessed groove formed along its edge with preferably ball-shaped retaining members disposed in the groove and adapted to engage a number of keys. The body has a passage for inserting the retaining members into the recessed groove and a spring-loaded slide is so disposed in the body that in its normal position the slide closes the passage to prevent disengagement of the key retaining members from the disc-shaped body.
Such a keyholder is known, for example, from the German Utility Model No. 1900399 which shows a circular disc having a passage closed by a movable slide.
Experienece shows that, on the average, four keys are used with each keyholder. For the exchange or removal of a key which is not arranged next to the passage, that is, whenever a key is in second or third place in the holder, it is necessary to first remove one or two keys or at least move their retaining members across the passage before such key, that is, its retaining member, can be removed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a keyholder which is more convenient to use but will retain the key just as safely as the keyholders presently on the market.